Gotsuuga
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: Spring… the mating season for many animals. When Akamaru goes into heat, what will his master do to help him? And who becomes caught in the middle?


Title: Gotsuuga

Title: Gotsuuga  
Summary: Spring… the mating season for many animals. When Akamaru goes into heat, what will his master do to help him? And who becomes caught in the middle?  
Pairings: Naruto/Kiba/Akamaru  
Rating: NC-17

Kiba searched the Ichiraku ramen shop, he searched the training grounds, and he even went so far as to look in the academy building… but no Akamaru.  
"Shit…" he muttered.  
It was spring already. And it was just around the time for Akamaru to go into one of his… 'frenzies'. Looking for female dogs or… he groaned. Last spring the little nin-dog had jumped into an unsuspecting Sakura's lap, resulting in her face almost being fucked. Understandably, around this season, she now avoided the beast-nin and the little pup like the plague.  
But right now Akamaru had taken off, and he needed to find him, fast. There were a lot of girls in Konoha… Ino, the Kazekage's visiting sister Temari, sensei Kurenai, Sakura of course, Tsunade-sama… he shivered. He didn't want to think of what would happen if Akamaru managed to piss her off. Also, there was Hinata… panicking, Kiba ran faster.

In the woods just outside of Konoha, Naruto clutched his stomach in pain. It was happening again, and he had to try to ignore it. Coming out here was the best thing for him, there was no one around and no one would follow him. He was alone. Well, apparently, fate did not like that.  
A soft rumbling in the bushes behind him alerted Naruto and he withdrew a kunai, preparing to strike at whatever it was. But when Kiba's pet nin-dog Akamaru came padding out, he relaxed a little. What was strange, though, was that the gray dog was alone.  
"Hey, where's your pet?" he grinned.  
Akamaru barked and sat down next to him, seeming to stare at him critically. The blond shinobi felt a burning pull in his stomach, but ignored it. It was just the spring time…  
"Bark bark!"  
He looked down at the little dog with curiosity. He couldn't understand him like Kiba could, but something was off… he tried again.  
"Hey, Akamaru, where's Kiba? Did you lose him?"  
"No, he took off on me."  
Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the out-of-breath beast trainer. It looked like Inuzuka had just run around the entirety of Konoha. Wait, took off on him?  
"Why'd he do that? Did you scare him or something?"  
Kiba shook his head. Sitting down next to the two, he grabbed Akamaru and pulled him into his lap. The dog seemed reluctant to move, but did so anyway.  
"No, it's spring. Mating season for him… he's going around looking for females again. I tried telling him that he should ignore it, but he says that it's too hard. It hurts him… I wish there was something I could do, but I'm not a girl."  
Naruto paled when Kiba mentioned the words 'mating season'. That's exactly why HE was out here. Though he wasn't a dog or anything, the Kyuubi DID reside within him. So some of the fox's primal urges seeped through him. Noticing the usually loud shinobi had become really quiet, Kiba grabbed his shoulder. An involuntary moan escaped the boy before he could silence himself.  
The other's eyes shot wide open. Did Naruto just moan?? The orange-clad boy desperately moved away from the dog-nin and his owner, hoping the space would calm his now raging hormones.  
"Uh, h-hey Kiba… I'm not feeling good. I should go or somethin'! S-see ya!" he jumped up to get away before he did something rash, but a strong hand latched itself around his ankle.  
He looked down to see a strange glint in Kiba's eyes.  
"Naruto… you smell different. And you're acting funny. What's wrong with you?"  
Naruto bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, pulling his leg away from the delicious contact the other boy was providing.  
"Nothing's wrong!"  
But Akamaru chose to speak up, barking rapidly at Naruto's slowly retreating form. Kiba's eyes widened dramatically.  
"What?! No way, Akamaru! Naruto's human. He can't be in heat."  
Naruto choked back a cry at that. Damn nin-dog! Time to make a run for it! But as he shifted away from them, Kiba's hand shot out and snagged his leg again. The blond ninja toppled over from the surprise attack on his leg and fell face-first into the dirt. He spat out a rock.  
"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" he barked indignantly.  
Kiba glared at him.  
"He's right, Naruto! That smell that's coming off of you, it smells like your in heat. How is that possible?"  
The other boy groaned and laid his head back in the dirt. Apparently, he wasn't going to get away from this one.  
"I… you remember that the… nine-tails is sealed inside of me, right?"  
The beast trainer nodded. He had found out about it when Naruto had gone after Sasuke for the second time and failed. Many of them had found out then… but he didn't really care. Naruto was his friend and just because something was sealed away inside of him didn't mean that they couldn't be friends and help each other. Naruto never acted like a monster. He always put everyone before himself… he guessed that's why he liked him so much. They were similar.  
Right now though, Naruto seemed to be in pain. Every so often his body would spasm slightly. If he wasn't paying close attention, he would have missed it. Naruto was trying to hide his heat as much as humanly possible. So now he had two friends he wanted… no NEEDED to help. Naruto realized that he didn't have to explain any further, it was obvious by the look he was receiving from Kiba that the boy understood fully. Now maybe he could leave…  
"Hey Naruto…"  
Or not.  
"Yeah…?"  
Kiba fidgeted slightly.  
"Maybe I can help you."  
It was Naruto's turn to become confused and curious. Help him? How was that possible? It wasn't as if any of the girls in Konoha would get rid of his problem or anything… and really… he didn't want any of them.  
Kiba looked up from petting Akamaru, a light blush staining his cheeks. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together. What was wrong with him?  
"What are you talking about? How can you help me?"  
The little gray dog-nin jumped out of Kiba's lap before the boy could speak and jumped onto Naruto's back.  
"Bark arf bark!"  
Kiba squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, but Naruto only looked on in puzzlement.  
"Akamaru says that we could… uh… relieve your problem ourselves."  
The blond shinobi chocked on air, coughing and sputtering. He almost knocked the dog off of his back, but Akamaru managed to hold on, barking lightly.  
"W-what?!"  
There was no response for a moment. Embarrassment floated heavily in the air for two of the three ninja. The dog-nin shifted on the orange jumpsuit, making Naruto bit his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to spill out. It appeared the dog knew exactly what was happening to him and wanted to push it. Kiba watched the little scene with half-lidded eyes. Truthfully, it was turning him on.  
"No one has to know…" he said quietly.  
"B-but-uhnn…"  
The little dog took Naruto's stammer as submission. Before they realized it, the little gray dog had transformed into Kiba's duplicate and flipped Naruto over onto his back. Kiba and Naruto both wore the same wide-eyed expression.  
"Bark." Muttered the Kiba-clone seductively.  
Naruto's face flushed three shades redder. For some reason, he had become extremely hard and his pants felt too tight on him. Kiba watched avidly as 'Kiba' slowly removed Naruto's bright jacket from his body, noticing that Naruto himself seemed to be very turned on by this. Maybe…  
He crawled over to the both of them and began removing the other's pants, tugging at the material until it slid off the boy and landed a few feet away. Working on his own clothes when Naruto gave no protest to his actions, soon all three lay naked in the dirt, Kiba's double rubbing erotically against Naruto's rock-hard member. Kiba himself leaned over to claim the loud-mouth shinobi's lips, noting that they were soft… softer that he thought they were.  
Naruto opened his mouth; licking lightly at the beast trainer's extended fangs. The other boy moaned and ran a sweaty hand over Naruto's bare chest, rubbing lightly at a hardened nipple.  
"Do you… want this?" he managed lightly.  
He knew that if this continued any farther, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He didn't want to do anything that the blond would regret later… but the heat… it was starting to overwhelm even him. A calloused hand wrapped itself in his hair, pulling him up lightly to look into dark cloudy eyes.  
"Please…"  
His eyes slid closed and he bent down to capture Naruto's lips in a much rougher kiss that before. Akamaru's now human hand worked its way down Naruto's burning stomach where the seal was fully exposed, to nestle itself between his legs. The blond boy moaned loudly into Kiba's mouth, sucking harshly on the other's tongue.  
Akamaru's mouth curled into a devious grin. Naruto was having absolutely no doubts. He was glad.  
"Relax," He grinned, using Kiba's voice in a lower tone. "Or this will hurt."  
Kiba's head shot up and he turned around to look at his nin-dog, who had positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto himself nodded and allowed his body to calm down.  
"Help him, Kiba…" said Akamaru quietly.  
The beast trainer felt his cock twitch at the quiet command, and he did as he was told. He bent down, nuzzling his nose against the blonde's hard member, making him cry out lightly.  
"Please!" unable to finish his sentence, Naruto moaned throatily and trust up shallowly against Kiba's cheek.  
The black-haired shinobi grinned deviously but quickly did as he was asked, wrapping his hand around his own cock and stroking lightly. He moved up to lick the head of Naruto's cock teasingly then completely engulfed it in his mouth, sucking harshly. Naruto cried out in pleasure, gripping Kiba's dark locks tightly.  
Akamaru chuckled to himself. But he didn't want to waste any time, his heat was driving him insane and if he didn't relieve it soon, he would lose control. Without warning or preparation he thrust into the blonde's tight opening. The boy cried out in both pain and pleasure from the double assault on his body. But the Kiba double gave him enough time to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. It took no time at all for him to have Naruto writhing on the ground in ecstasy, Kiba's mouth on his cock and Akamaru fucking him harshly.  
"Nnngh… harder…"  
'Well, if that's how he wants it…' was the little dogs amused thought before he picked up his pace, roughly crashing into the other's behind. The rough pace was pushing Naruto lightly through the dirt, but he didn't care. He'd never felt this before… it was too much…  
"I'm… I'm going to…!"  
Kiba grinned around his mouthful of the blonde's cock. 'Have to show-up Akamaru.' He grinned wolfishly. A little trail of saliva dribbled down his chin as he worked his tongue feverishly over the boy's leaking slit, lapping at the pre-cum pooling around it. Sure enough, he could feel the tell-tale spasms and soon his mouth was filled with Naruto's essence as the boy screamed out his orgasm to the forest.  
Kiba's own was near, as Naruto had wrapped his hand around the beast trainer's cock earlier and pumped it harshly to Akamaru's thrusts. White spattered in the dark green grass, covering the dirt and causing it to stick to him. He bit his lip as he came, mixing red with white on the ground.  
Akamaru rolled his eyes dramatically and smirked. Humans were so quick to get off. But he couldn't really talk… as Naruto's inner muscles tightened from his release, the Kiba clone howled out his pleasure, coming inside of the one beneath him. His body jerked harshly against Naruto's bottom, pushing him a little further. The blond grunted. It was a weird sensation… being filled.  
"Feel better you two…?"  
After a while, Kiba regained his voice. Returned to normal, Akamaru yipped quietly then rolled over to fall asleep. Naruto blushed madly.  
"Will we… uh… can we…?" He found he couldn't finish his sentence, but Kiba relieved him.  
"Do it again? Heh, believe it!" He grinned widely.  
Naruto sat up indignantly.  
"That's my saying!"  
In his sleep, Akamaru snorted at their antics.

End.


End file.
